tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The A-CD Kudley Series: Superstition
The A-CD Kudley Series: Superstition '''is the ninth episode/movie of the A-CD Kudley Series. Summary Snaptrap surrounds himself with good luck charms: 4 leaf clovers, bugs, the Buddha, and many more. However, this actually does let Snaptrap have good luck and be undefeatable. Dudley and Kitty must introduce Connor Retriever and Seth Puppywell to the kids and then fight. Transcript '''Snaptrap: '''Attention T.U.F.F. Agents! My new plan is about to make you feel like chumps! '''Chief: '''Uh, can you keep it down a bit? It's a very slow morning. '''Snaptrap: '''Fine, but you'll regret it later on *evil laugh* '''Dudley: '''We'll just have to find it out all on your own. Turns to D.O.O.M. HQ '''Snaptrap: Finally! This plan is sure to work! Larry: '''That's the hundreth time you said that! '''Francisco: '''Have you really been counting? '''Snaptrap: '''Silence! Anyway, here's the plan: Surround ourselves with good luck charms! Just think about it. If we have good luck, then wouldn't T.U.F.F. have bad luck at defeating us? There you go. Happy now? '''Larry: '''Good Speech! '''Snaptrap: '''Yes, even though it wasn't very long. Let's quit fooling around and get good luck charms! '''All of D.O.O.M.: '''Yeah! at T.U.F.F. '''Chief: '''We really should regret this! Their leaving the market. '''Kitty: '''Dudley, let's get to it! '''Dudley: '''Right! But where? Considering time has passed by, they shoud be back at HQ. '''Kitty: '''Good thinking! D.O.O.M. HQ '''Snaptrap: '''Is the Buddha statue ready? '''Ollie: '''Yes '''Snaptrap: '''Is the fish on the door? '''Francisco: '''Hang a fish on the door and bad luck you'll have nevermore! '''Snaptrap: '''Good. What about the insects? '''Larry: '''Oh no, I dropped them! '''Snaptrap: '''Oh come on, your supposed to! and Kitty bust in '''Snaptrap: '''Well, if it isn't the T.U.F.F. Agents. Well, come on do it! '''Kitty: '''We're coming right at you! almost reaching Snaptrap, their back where they started '''Kitty; '''What just happened? We were just here! '''Snaptrap: '''Well, duh. I took away all your luck. '''Dudley: '''That can't be good. '''Francisco: '''Now, shoo. Get out of here! at T.U.F.F. '''Dudley: '''Chief, bad news. Snaptrap is just too lucky. '''Keswick: '''What about fighting fire with fire? If we get good luck charms, it would even the luck out. '''Kitty: '''We can't do that, Snaptrap took all the good luck charms. '''Seth Puppywell: '''We can't do that, but we can destroy his good luck charms. '''Dudley: '''Good idea! DOOM '''Snaptrap: '''Back for more, huh? I just won a million bucks. Now i'm among the richest citizens of Petropolis. '''Dudley: '''Yes, we are back for more. Kitty, destroy the charms! rages toward the charms, but does no damage '''Kitty: '''I think we'll be going now. '''Dudley: '''Right. T.U.F.F. '''Dudley: '''That plan didn't work either. '''Keswick: Perhaps we need more people, and a new plan Connor Retriever: We must take the charms instead destroy. 'Kitty: '''Good idea! We might even need the kids. I'll be back in a sec Home '''Kitty: '''Kids, want to go on a secret mission? '''Jacob: '''I'm up for anything. What about you? '''George, Emily, and Katy: '''Yes. kids and Kitty go to T.U.F.F. '''Dudley: '''Ok, I think we have enough people. '''Chief: '''Okay, now go save Petropolis! D.O.O.M. '''Snaptrap: '''Finally! We have a lifetime supply of pizza without stealing it! '''Dudley: '''Busted! '''Snaptrap: '''What are you going to do now? Fail? '''Kitty: '''We might fail, but with a bigger team. Kids, steal the charms! '''Emily: '''This Buddha Statue will look good in our house! '''Jacob: '''And I'll hang this fish on my door. '''George: '''Hey Snaptrap, what are you going to do with the bugs? Clean them up? '''Snaptrap: '''Not good, a third of our luck is gone. Francisco, Charge! '''Dudley: '''Up you go, into the roof. gets his head stuck in the roof '''Kitty: '''Finish him off, Katy! kicks Snaptrap off his thrown. '''Snaptrap: '''Okay, you win, until next time! T.U.F.F. '''Chief: '''Good job, T.U.F.F. Agents! Not only did you defeat Snaptrap, you also got good luck charms! '''Jacob: '''The fish is awesome! ''The End! Trivia *This is the first appearance of Connor and Seth in the A-CD Kudley Series. *This is the least popular episode in the A-CD Kudley Series Category:Fan fiction